


Nick & Nora, Jess & Rory

by stupidityeatsme



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityeatsme/pseuds/stupidityeatsme
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Rory decides to bail on dinner with her mother and her friends to spend time alone with Jess.Takes place during Season 2 Episode 5 "Nick & Nora, Sid & Nancy."





	1. Chapter 1

It would have been a perfectly normal Tuesday night. It would have been, but Lorelai Gilmore - well meaning, but not very bright - invited Sookie and Jackson and Luke and Luke’s nephew over for dinner. And Rory Gilmore - tired, but very friendly - was fine with this. She liked her normal Tuesday nights, but she also quite liked having company. Besides, she’d heard of Luke’s nephew. He didn’t sound like such a great kid, but Rory was never one to deny a possible friendship.  
But her ‘normal Tuesday night’ would not be as normal as she thought - how little normal that might be - when she found herself standing in her room facing a short but muscular looking boy about her age. His hair was dark and thick and a little bit wavy, with a smug look that she couldn’t quite pinpoint why it made her insides turn. She thought of Dean’s sweeter, softer face, and less harsh hair, and less intense eyes, and… Luke’s nephew was quite intriguing.   
“Hey,” she said upon seeing him. She wiped Dean from her brain for a moment. She didn’t know why she did. He was always on her mind.  
“Hey,” He replied, walking into her room.  
“I’m Rory.”  
“Yeah, I figured,” He replied. He wasn’t a very friendly guy, she was discovering.  
And yet her friendliness persevered. “Nice to meet you.”  
He immediately went right for her bookshelf. He was nosy, too. “Wow, aren’t we hooked on phonics.”  
“Oh, I read a lot,” She defended sweetly. “Do you read?”  
“Not much,” He said. But he took a book off of the shelf anyway. Nosy was to be a bit mean. Rory switched it in her brain; he wasn’t nosy, he was simply curious.  
“I could loan you that if you want. It’s great,” She told him.  
He set the book down. “No thanks.” Maybe not so curious… Maybe nosy was correct.  
“Well, if you change your mind…”  
Lorelai popped her head into the doorway. “Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we’re moving the feats in the living room.” And then she promptly left. But Rory wasn’t quite ready yet. She was still getting to know Luke’s great nephew Jess Mariano, who was still snoopy around her room. He was making his way towards her windows.  
“Be right there!” She replied almost absentmindedly. Her mind really was somewhere else tonight. It wasn’t on Dean, and it wasn’t on dinner.  
Jess was inspecting the windows rather carefully now. “So, do these open?” He asked.  
“Oh, yeah. You just have to unlatch them and then push,” She told him. She didn’t know why she told him. There were a lot of things you could say about Rory, but you could never say that she was an idiot. She knew that this could only lead to trouble. And yet it made her heart skip a couple of beats and her stomach twist only a little bit. She liked her life and she knew this could get her into trouble, but maybe life was getting a little boring. She could use some excitement.  
“Great,” Jess said. “Shall we?”  
“Shall we what?” Rory replied. Be sensible, she thought to herself.  
“Bail.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
The sensible part of her was beginning to falter, so she made up some excuse to convince herself not to run off. It was tempting. “Because it’s a Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There’s nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago,” She told him. But mostly she was telling herself.  
“So we’ll walk around or sit on a dench and stare at our shoes,” Jess argued. Damn, he was good. But he was also trouble and trouble was bad.  
“Look,” Rory began, remembering her sense but only barely. “Sookie just made a ton of really great food, and I’m starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it’s gonna be fun. Trust me.”  
Jess replied, “I don’t even know you.”  
“Well, don’t I look trustworthy?”  
“Maybe,” he said. Rory was about to reply with something sensible like ‘okay, good’ but before she could, Jess continued talking. “But not right now, you don’t.”  
She was taken aback by this. She really didn’t expect him to be this… Persuasive. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
He rolled his eyes. “I think you know exactly what it means. Let’s go.”  
Frankly? It was the last thing Rory would have ever expected herself to do on this normal Tuesday night, but somehow, she was crawling on of the window with Luke’s 17 year old nephew, Jess Mariano.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, and Rory wasn't quite sure how, but she was walking along her neighborhood in the dark of night alongside a boy she'd only just met, skipping out on her mother. She knew she would get in big trouble. And yet, something kept her legs walking away from her house. She knew what it was. She just refused to admit it.

"I didn't really peg you for the kind of girl that would actually sneak out like this," Jess pointed out. He was right. She really wasn't that kind of girl. And yet here she stood. Or, walked.

"I'm not as kind and sweet as everyone expects me to be. After all, I am my mother's daughter," Rory combatted his statement. 

Jess smiled. "Being kind and sweet has nothing to do with it," He remarked. "I'm sure you are kind and sweet. My point is that you're pretty naive to come out here with me."

"What, are you gonna kill me?" She teased.

"No, but be sensible. Sneaking out with a guy you've only just met? You joke, but who knows? Maybe I did bring you out here to kill you," Jess explained, and Rory hated that he was right. But her house was so far, and she was walking so close to him.

But that made her think. He did bring her out here, and he did seem to do a great deal of convincing to try and get her out here. Maybe he wasn't interested in homicide, but certainly he was interested in something. "So, why did you bring me out here then?" She asked.

He stopped walking and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know!" He picked back up walking again, leaving Rory to stand there, confused.

But she caught back up quickly. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"No," He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't know yet," He told her. His walk was kind of funny and his pants were much too big for him. But even though she walked a step or two behind him, she thought of his face and that smirk. That damned smirk. 

They walked in silence for a while, him with his hands in his pockets and her traipsing along just trying to keep up with him. For wandering aimlessly, he sure was walking fast. And, for the love of God, she wished he would say something. Or maybe she could say something. She just wanted someone to talk, because in the darkness, although she thought of Jess' smirk, she also thought of her mother whom she abandoned and of Dean whom she knew she would be hurting by this, somehow. She didn't know how. But she knew that if he ever found out, he would be crushed. "I want to turn back," She said, suddenly.

"Then turn back," Jess said. He had no care in the goddamned world.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine," He told her. "I'm a big boy, I don't need anybody to hold my hand while I cross the street."

Rory grabbed his hand and they stood still next to the stop sign that led them into town. "No, you should come back with me. We'll eat food, explain it to my mom, and avoid trouble."

He looked down at their hands. "Man, already holding hands? This is moving a bit fast for me," He deadpanned.

Rory snatched her hand away and held it up to her chest. "What? No! I- I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend, huh? Then what the hell are you doing out here with me, Rory Gilmore?" He asked, and walked up close to her. He wasn't tall, but he was still a little taller than her.

Rory was flustered, but she didn't step back. Instead, she looked into his eyes and held her breath. He was tempting. Her brain wasn't even working. But then she thought of Dean and backed away a step or two, forced her gaze to the ground, and said, "You asked me out here. I wanted to keep you out of trouble."

"But instead I'm dragging you into it with me," He finished her thought.

"My mom is probably worried sick."

"You like this, don't you?" He continued to push.

"And Luke won't be happy with you, either."

"You don't actually want to go home, I can tell."

She continued to ignore him. "But if we go now, maybe we won't cause too much worry..."

"Rory!" He shouted, and grabbed onto her shoulders.

She stared up at him. She was so flustered, she could hardly feel her face. "I have a boyfriend," She said, but even then she could barely get it out of her lips. And then he did it. That slimy son of a bitch kissed her on the mouth. And it was a good kiss. It was an intense kiss, a rough kiss, especially compared to Dean's kisses. And she thought of Dean, for a flash of a second. Dean never kissed her like this. Dean would never think to be as rough as this. Dean would never grip tightly onto her shoulders, as Jess was doing now. In fact, Dean would never slide his hands down and around her waist and still holding her like she was about to float away. But Jess would and he did. Jess held onto her like a life support and he was so intense. Her face got incredibly warm now. She didn't pull away. In fact, she let her body melt into his arms, and then, when she regained her composure, she grabbed his face and kissed him back. She felt their bodies pressed together, and god did it feel right.

But Jess pulled away first, still holding onto her waist. "I thought you said you have a boyfriend."

Rory could feel her face get heavier with disappointment and shame. "I... I do," She said, letting him go. He held on without any signs of release.

Jess nodded, silently.

Rory now felt a little bit panicked. "Please don't tell Dean. I'll do anything!"

"Dean?"

"My boyfriend," she explained. "He goes to Stars Hollow High, and he works at Doose's market. He's tall, his hair is brown and soft, and his face is kind-"

Jess scoffed. "Man, you really gotta dump this guy."

Rory didn't reply. She loved Dean. He meant the world to her. But maybe Jess had a point. She did, after all, just cheat on him in the middle of the street. She hoped to God that none of her neighbors noticed. Otherwise, she'd be toast for sure.

Instead, she pushed him away (it actually only took a light shove) and turned on her heel towards home. They'd been gone for a while, not so long that their night couldn't be salvaged of any panic. Jess followed her. He was attractive, she could admit, but he hovered around her in just the way that she didn't want him to. Then, he grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, swinging their arms together back and forth. "You know, I think I'm finally ready to hold hands."

She pulled her hand away and kept walking.


End file.
